Damages
by lulu9994
Summary: Sophia: hunter, nephilim, and girlfriend of Gabriel has had more than her fair share of trials in her life. When Michael decides to start a new war and is ready to take her out things get worse. Gabriel goes back to being an archangel for the most part. The man she loved that could bring her such joy was gone. Their bond feels broken. Nothing in life is making any sense anymore
1. Chapter 1

Sophia's head was pounding with exhaustion. She couldn't remember ever feeling this tired in her 24 years! Her sister Kathleen was dying of cancer and the process was near complete. She had been bed ridden for almost 3 weeks now and barley remained conscious. Sophia had barley left her side from the time of her cancer diagnosis 1 year previously.

The sisters had been hunters until it was revealed that Sophia was nephilim and in danger from Lucifer. There was also the fact of Sophia's mother, who was an angel, went rouge and was now in the same league with Lucifer. It was at that point they met Castiel, who was now Sophia's guardian or sorts, as well as Sam and Dean.

It was around that time Sophia met Gabriel and was instantly smitten. The two were inseparable from the moment they met up until the time everything changed. Gabriel, in addition to her lover, started caring for her himself.

Everything was good until their one year anniversary when Gabriel started to be away more and more. He was dedicated to the "angel business" and not much else...Sophia included. He barley called and when he did he seemed distant. She hadn't seen him in over 2 months. With each passing day it seemed their bond was growing weaker and weaker.

"Sophia?"

Sophia was pulled from her thoughts by her sisters weak voice. She quickly stood walking to the bed looking down into her sunken in once vibrant green eyes.

"Do you need something Kathleen? Need some ice? Chap stick? What can I get for you?"

Kathleen smiled squeezing her little sister's small hand. She felt guilty knowing she would soon be leaving the young woman in front of her. From the time that Sophia was a small child Kathleen had cared for her. Sophia's mother wasn't what one would consider a _good mother_. Ingrid was the kind of angel that could make someone want to choke themselves. Kathleen wasn't even for sure how their father met the woman but after a few months of dating Ingrid was pregnant with Sophia.

"Nothing. Just tell me a story or something."

Sophia stood running a hand through her hair trying to think of anything that could give her sister some comfort. About half way through a story of an orange that wanted to be a banana that would normally have Kathleen laughing there was silence. Sophia turned looking at her sister.

"Kathleen?"

She said her name softly before she walked over realizing her sister wasn't breathing. Her heart plummeted as she felt the tears began to well. A moment later a set of arms went around her waist. She looked up to see Cas. Trembling she wrapped her around around closest friends thankful he was there.

"Its all right Sophia. Let her go."

He said calmly. His voice remained even and calm as he patted her back. Cas wouldn't say it but he knew the passing days would be some of the hardest Sophia would see.

That night when he was able to get Sophia calm enough and put her to sleep, Cas walked outside dialing Gabriel's number. He stood listening to the dial tone until he heard his brother's voice.

"Hello?"

Cas could tell Gabriel was annoyed by the tone in his voice.

"It's Castiel...Kathleen died today."

Gabriel was quiet for a moment.

"How's Sophia?"

Cas sighed running a hand through his hair.

"She needs you."

Gabriel didn't wait a moment to respond.

"I don't have the time."

Cas felt his mouth drop at Gabriel's cold tone. This wasn't like his brother! Gabriel was the kind of boyfriend that would typically drop whatever he was doing if Sophia made a squeak. Gabriel and Sophia barley let go of each other when they were together. If Sophia wasn't on Gabriel's lap or locked to his side they were touching in some way.

"Gabriel your soulmate needs you. Stop being a dick and come home!"

Cas said coldly before hanging up.

Two mornings later was Kathleen's funeral. Cas walked out of his room dressed in a new black suite Sophia had picked up for him. Walking through the hall he heard a small sob coming from Sophia's room.

With a frown he walked in seeing Sophia sitting on the bed clutching Gabriel's pillow. She looked up with heartbroken eyes.

"I thought he would come."

Cas sighed sitting down on the bed looking at Sophia.

"He knows. I called and told him. I'm sure he wants to be here."

Sophia shook her head rolling her eyes.

"I don't know how much longer it will go on Cas. Gabriel and I. Whenever we are together now he always seems to be plotting his next chance to get away. It's like his eye is always on the door."

Cas looked down at his lap. He wished he could have told her that she was worrying over nothing but he couldn't. As a brother, Cas was worried Gabriel was going to get himself killed.

"He does love you. The first thing he asked about was you."

Sophia sighed pressing her face further into Gabriel's pillow. His scent was fading and it was making her heart feel even worse. The only good part when Gabriel was home he would still lay in bed with her. It was the only thing that was normal.

Their sex life had even taken a major hit. When they did make love it seemed Gabriel was just waiting to come. He didn't seem to put his heart in it like he used to. They used to make love multiple times a day and sometimes all night. Sophia had a time adjusting to his angel stamina. When she did things got even hotter for them.

"We should get going."

Cas said pulling Sophia from her thoughts. He really didn't want to sit listening to his friends sexual thoughts about his brother.

Sitting in the funeral parlor was the most miserable Sophia had ever felt. She hadn't even got up to look at her sister. That wasn't the way Sophia wanted Kathleen. She wanted to remember Kathleen as the beautiful red head with the most beautiful smile in the world. Sophia didn't want to remember her dying and becoming a literal skeleton from the cancer drugs.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Dean shift in the bench beside her. He slowly reached over putting his arm around her shoulder hoping to provide some comfort.

"Thanks Dean."

She whispered softly. Dean nodded with a smile. Sophia was thankful that Dean kept his arm around her. The physical contact was almost heavenly.

Gabriel meanwhile, walked into the funeral parlor feeling annoyed. Arriving back at the bunker to see no one there and receiving no information about the service was a little frustrating. He had been trying to contact Casitel and Sophia all morning but wasn't unable to get a hold of anyone.

Looking around the room Gabriel didn't let his eyes go to the coffin. That was the last thing that he wanted to see. His eyes stopped when he finally spotted Sophia sitting on the front bench in between Cas and Dean. He growled seeing Dean's arm around his lover's shoulders. The logical side of him figured Dean was trying to be a comfort but the soul mate in him was going ape shit over some man... _some mortal_...touching his girl.

Sophia meanwhile, was busy starring at the ground in front of her.

"Sophia."

Her head snapped up hearing _that_ voice. Sophia's mouth dropped seeing Gabriel standing there. She continued to look at her boyfriend for a moment before quickly standing up and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Gabriel gave Dean a small glare as he tightened his hold on Sophia who was busy snuggling against his chest.

"Don't even think about it big boy."

Gabriel said coldly into Dean's mind. Dean blinked looking a little shocked before frowning.

"You're acting like a total archangel. I kind of like you better as trickster. You were a douche then but you are more of one now. I don't blame Sophia for having it up to here with you."

Gabriel didn't respond to that. The last line hit him hard for some reason. He knew that his and Sophia's problems were his fault. It bugged him however, that Dean Winchester realized it too.

"Come sugar sit down."

Gabriel whispered softly. Sophia didn't fight Gabriel as she sat down snuggling into his side. Through her tears she didn't see Gabriel shoot Dean a jealous glare as he tightened his arm around her.

Getting home after the funeral, Gabriel immediately took Sophia to their room helping her get out of the funeral dress she wore.

"How long will you be home?"

She asked softly. He didn't notice the desperation in her voice. He didn't notice the way she was looking at him with pleading eyes begging him to stay home with her. This whole acting like an archangel thing he was doing wasn't the Gabriel she fell in love with. She missed the Gabriel that would make roses appear out of nowhere or hold her down tickling her sides until she begged him for mercy. Most of all she missed the joy in his eyes and that little eye brow wiggle he would do that got him anything he wanted from her.

"I don't know. I have to worry about keeping you safe Sophia."

Sophia sighed feeling the anger beginning to rise.

"That's what you always say."

Gabriel turned looking at her with wide annoyed eyes.

"Its what I am doing sugar. If Michael gets a hold of you its all over. He will kill you. You know he thinks nephilim are scum."

Sophia groaned as she turned to get in bed.

"Cas has it warded. Gabriel I miss you. The real you...the you I know...this new you sucks. I never see you. You won't call me anymore. When you are hear your first thought is to get away from me! I can't even remember the last time you touched me."

Gabriel looked furious.

"You're wrong on everything! I have to focus on the task at hand Sophia. If I sit here and think about how much I miss that tight little pussy of yours I would have been dead a long time ago. Just go to bed."

Gabriel grumbled before turning and storming from the room without another word. He knew she didn't deserve the venom and shade he just threw at her. Sophia deserved none of that and he was appalled at his behavior. This wasn't him! He was acting like Michael at the moment or worse off acting like Raphael. This was the way they would have reacted. In the right mind, Gabriel would have gone to Sophia and cuddled her until she knew everything was fine again.

Sophia meanwhile, stood beside the bed looking at the place Gabriel stood with wide shocked eyes. She was angry and wanted to cry. The last thing she would do was give Gabriel the satisfaction of knowing he caused her tears.

She picked up a vase that was on her night stand chucking it at the door as hard as possible. When it smashed into a million tiny pieces Sophia felt some relief.

"Broken...just like our stupid bond."


	2. Chapter 2

She said coldly before getting into bed and forcing herself into a dreamless sleep.

Sophia woke up around 3 am and lay quietly for a few moments before getting out of bed and making her way down the hall. Peaking into the living room, Cas sat on one couch and Gabriel on the other. Both seemed dead set on ignoring the other. Sophia looked closely at Gabriel. His eyes were focused unblinking on the TV that was hanging on the wall. He didn't even look in her direction like he normally would. Typically he would have given her a little smirk, snapped his fingers, and she would be on his lap.

She stood watching her lover a moment longer. When he didn't make a peep in her general direction, Sophia turned and went back to bed. What she didn't know was Gabriel **did** know she was there the entire time. The moment she walked away he knew that he had missed another chance to heal their broken bond.

Fast forward a few hours, Dean stood in the kitchen cooking breakfast. He hadn't really spoken to Gabriel since the scene at the funeral parlor the day previous. Dean had no interest in talking to him either. He was too irritated at Gabriel for the way he was treating Sophia to have a logical conversation. It had been Sam, Dean, and Cas that had been trying to keep Sophia going lately.

He turned ignoring Gabriel, who looked like he was ready to start the apocalypse himself, and walked down the hall lightly knocking on Sophia's door.

"Soph if your hungry I fixed pancakes. You may want to get out of the tub you're going to be all pruney."

When she didn't respond Dean gave up and went back to the kitchen.

Sophia meanwhile, sat in the over sized claw foot tub surrounded by bubbles. This was her morning routine now. Being alone in all the turmoil with aroma therapy seemed to be one of the only things keeping her sane.

Sinking down into the water laying at the bottom of the tub Sophia relaxed a little more. Laying underneath the water at the bottom of the tub, she could finally have some peace. She couldn't hear any noise except the soothing sounds of the water around her moving. This gave her a break from everything outside of the bathroom. She didn't have to think about Kathleen's death or the drama with Michael. Most of all she didn't have to think about Gabriel and their crumbling relationship. She had a feeling before long he would never return and all she would have was memories.

Gabriel meanwhile, walked into the bedroom looking down at broken vase at his feet. Titling his head to the side he wondered what exactly Sophia had been doing?

"Sugar?"

He glanced at the bed which was neatly made but no sign of Sophia anywhere. Walking into the bathroom, Gabriel raised an eyebrow when all he could see was a few of her little toes sticking out of the mass amounts of bubbles. He crossed his arm impatiently waiting for her to decide to surface. She would need to breathe at some point.

Finally after waiting long enough, Gabriel walked to the tub reaching down into the water pulling Sophia up. She coughed after apparently taking in a mouthful of water before pushing her soaking brown hair away from her face.

"What the hell?"

Sophia said coldly giving Gabriel a look of contempt.

"So are you trying to drown yourself or do a mermaid impression?"

Sophia stood ignoring Gabriel who was busy checking out her nude body.

"Neither...now will you stop oogling me and hand me a towel?"

Gabriel sighed realizing she was still angry with him. He shrugged before handing her the fluffy towel hanging on the opposing wall. Sophia wouldn't meet his eyes as she wrapped the towel around herself blocking her nude body from his view.

"Come here before you fall."

He said trying to be as tender as possible. Sophia didn't fight Gabriel as pulled her from the tub.

"So what's with you and baths?"

Gabriel asked trying to start up some kind of conversation. Sophia didn't say anything. She walked into their bedroom squeezing water out of her hair. Gabriel sighed realizing he was getting nowhere. The moment she let the towel drop and started rubbing lotion over her breasts Gabriel couldn't take his eyes away.

"We used to do a lot of shower play if you remember. But that was a long time ago..."

Sophia said making sure that Gabriel heard the _long time ago_ part. Gabriel sighed.

"That doesn't mean I don't find you any less attractive now."

Sophia shook her head.

"You try to be charming when you want sex but after you come you will go right back into asshole mode."

Gabriel frowned again.

"Do you honestly think I just keep you around to have sex with? Please Sophia. If I wanted to just have sex I could get it all I wanted and I think you know that...that totally came out wrong. Sugar I don't want anyone but you and I don't keep you around just for sex. I keep you because I love you. Whether you believe this or not is up to you...our bond means everything to me. I know you are angry because I haven't been around. Trust me I know and I don't like it anymore than you do. I hate it! I hate being away from you. It physically hurts me at points not to mention when I sense all of your feelings and it makes that worse. Come on sugar have I ever lied to you?"

Sophia looked down shaking her head as Gabriel walked over gently taking her face in his hands tiling her head so she was looking into his eyes.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. My behavior was awful and you didn't deserve that especially with Kathleen passing on. When this whole mess with my doofus brother's gets straightened out I can take you to heave to see her. I promise you that she is fine."

Sophia looked a little more relived at that comment. Gabriel smiled kissing her on the forehead.

"I just got crazy jealous seeing Dean touch you."

Sophia giggled.

"So I guess a three way with him is out?"

She felt Gabriel freeze.

"Hells no. You're mine sugar."

Sophia whimpered when Gabriel pressed her against he wall holding her hands over her head.

"So I guess we are friends again?"

He asked softly before lifting her effortlessly so Sophia could wrap her legs around his waist. Sophia could only nod as Gabriel began to suck at the sensitive places on her neck. Gabriel chuckled.

"Truth be told I have been thinking about that tight little pussy of yours for so long. My hand just isn't anywhere near as good as having you."

Sophia whimpered as his free hand went between their bodies and began to massage her clit.

"Can't you say anything sugar?"

He asked in that honey sweet voice that drove her crazy. Sophia could only nod as Gabriel snapped his fingers getting them into bed a little quicker.

"There now that's better."

He whispered cupping her breasts.

"Gabriel please...it's been so long. I can't handle foreplay right now. You can have all you want later."

She managed to get out in little whines. Gabriel laughed again as he placed himself at her entrance.

"Whatever you want sugar."

An hour or so later, after they manged to get out of bed, Gabriel and Sophia decided to go join the rest of their odd little family. Walking into the living room Sophia saw a woman she didn't recognize. The woman looked like the literal definition of " _being rode hard and put up wet."_ At one point the woman must have been very beautiful but now was another story. Her black hair was in frazzled curls that went in every direction. She gave Sophia the impression that she was a Bellatrix Lestrange cosplayer.

The woman turned looking at Sophia before standing.

"Well there you are dear! I've been sitting in this damn room half the morning. Your friends are a little different."

Sophia frowned looking around. The woman chuckled.

"Yes I'm talking to you! You don't remember your own damn mother?!"

Sophia felt her mouth drop.

"Mama?"

The woman nodded eagerly but froze the moment Gabriel walked into the room.

"YOU!"

She gasped. Gabriel frowned looking at her like she had stepped off an alien spaceship. He looked at her a moment clearly trying to place who the hell she was.

"Ingrid? What the hell happened to you?"

He finally said as he wrapped his arm around Sophia's waist protectively. Ingrid watched the display of affection with wide angry eyes.

"Get your filthy archangel hands off of her!"

Ingrid said coldly. Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Or what?"

His voice had went right back to archangel _"I'm about to fuck you up"_ tone. Sophia looked between the two of them unsure of where all of the venom was coming from. She looked to her mother carefully.

"He's my soulmate mother, I belong to him."

Ingrid blinked.

"Is that what he told you dear? You poor little darling. This is much worse than I feared. Sweetie you've given him everything. I see that but what have you gotten in return? He ignores you, abandons you to his brother making him care for you, and he is so cold to you. If he loved you and you were his soul mate he would treat you like a princess. Let me guess he seduced you with pet names and sugary sweet promises? Has he promised you the moon too? He's a typical archangel."

Sophia froze in Gabriel's arms. She couldn't help but wonder how her mother knew all of this? Unable to look at Gabriel, who looked like someone punched him in the face, Sophia looked at her mother carefully.

"How do you know this mother?"

Ingrid grinned.

"He promised me the same thing many years ago. That's right princess I stood where you are. Gabriel told me everything that he has told you than poof he was gone. The same thing will happen to you I am afraid."

"ENOUGH!"

Gabriel said coldly as Sophia pulled out of his arms giving him the most profound look of betrayal.

"Don't listen to her sugar! You know what we have and what you mean to me. This is your mother we are talking about. The angel who tried to kill you as a child. Are you really going to listen to her over me?"

Sophia met his eyes knowing Gabriel was telling the truth. She could sense it but it didn't make it any easier knowing her boyfriend had slept with her mother years ago and hadn't bothered to tell her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She asked in almost a whisper. Gabriel sighed angrily. They had just made up from their previous fall out and now here was another fucking road block! He glared at Ingrid wanting nothing more than to blow the bitch up.

"Sophia I've told you before all of the women that I have been with previously doesn't matter. You're what matters to me. My life before you didn't have the meaning that it has now."

Ingrid scoffed snapping her fingers as a little martini with an umbrella appeared in her hand.

"Sweetheart that is code for he's slept for half of the country and probably heaven too if you want to be honest."

Gabriel glared at Ingrid.

"Would you hush?"

He growled snapping his fingers to banish her but she didn't move. Instead Ingrid began to laugh sounding like some awful witch.

"You can't do anything to me Gabriel! You see I am with Michael now. He keeps me safe."

Gabriel looked even more disgusted.

"Ugh he really is slumming. Tell Michel that I said good luck with the apocalypse and he sucks."

Ingrid rolled her eyes standing up.

"He will be seeing you lot soon. Oh yes before I forget...Sophia dear he is even willing to let your little half breed status slide if you agree to join his side. It would be wise dear. Take it from your mumsie on your own you won't survive here. I do love you so much and would hate to see you die due to some man whore of an archangel, two mortals, and another angel who just looks confused."

Sophia frowned.

"They are my family mother."

Ingrid sighed shaking her head.

"Just as I unfortunately imagined. Well it's time for me to leave. Good to see you precious"

With that Ingrid was gone in a flash leaving everyone in an uncomfortable silence. Cas looked at Dean.

"She thinks I am confused? I was trying not to smite her!"

Dean nodded patting Cas' shoulder.

"I think we all wanted to."

Gabriel meanwhile, looked to Sophia who was standing motionless hands at her sides.

"Sugar please."

She turned looking at him.

"Don't sugar me! You knew who my mother was all along and you essentially lied to me! Just leave me alone!"

Sophia turned walking back into their bedroom slamming the door leaving the rest of her family in a second uncomfortable silence for a moment. Dean grinned looking at Gabriel.

"Hey Gabriel."

"What?"

He said coldly.

"So how was that mommy/daughter action? Which one is better?"

Gabriel looked at Dean coldly for a moment before having the elder Winchester slammed against the wall.

"Don't you ever mention Sophia in a manner like that you arrogant dick. I will throw your ass back to hell where Cas will never be able to save you again."

Dean coughed as the wind was knocked out of him. Cas quickly walked over putting his hand on his brother's back.

"Let him go and go cool off."

Gabriel dropped Dean hard on the floor before instantly disappearing.

"Well so much for a peaceful Sunday morning."

Dean moaned. No one else said anything. What was there to say? This was definitely not the morning they had envisioned in the slightest.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophia sat in her and Gabriel's room waiting for him to slam through the door. When he didn't she was honestly surprised. She figured he would have came storming in after her trying to explain himself. When he didn't her anger and depression hit an all new high. How could Gabriel not tell her about this? He knew who her mother was and this was a rather important detail!

"I'm leaving...I'm gone...I'm done."

Sophie said coldly as she went to the closet and began pulling out clothes. Mid way through her crazy pack, she froze. How the hell was she going to get out of the bunker without someone seeing her? One of the Winchesters would be in the living room and Cas would be wondering around somewhere. In the odd chance she did get out Gabriel would catch her for sure. How the hell he wasn't picking up her feelings of running she didn't know.

With a grin, Sophia knew what she would do. After dating Gabriel for the past two years she had learned to mimic a lot of of his trickster skills. She would trick him, Cas, and the Winchester's to get them out of the bunker. Once they were gone and far enough away Sophia would make her escape. She felt guilty for lying to Sam, Dean, and Cas though. They had always been so kind to her and treated her like family. The thought of hurting them made everything worse.

Sophia sat down on the bed putting her master plan into play. Snapping her fingers, she tapped her foot waiting until there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?"

She asked softly to be greeted with Cas' gravely voice.

"Michael called Gabriel and wants to talk. We are going to speak with him and see what he wants. I think it would be wise if you remain here."

Sophia smiled. Her trick was working so well already.

"Ok Cas. That is fine with me. I think I am going to take a nap."

"Very well. We shall return soon."'

Sophia waited until the bunker was silent before sneaking out. She kept her thoughts and feelings the way they were earlier in the afternoon in case Gabriel was focusing on her at all. If he got any inclination that she was up to no good he would be back in an instant.

When her things were put in the car she left a note on Cas dresser apologizing for leaving and telling him not to worry. For Gabriel, she left a simple note on his pillow that said...

"I love the way you lie."

2 hours later...

"That was lame. The mother fucker couldn't even show up when he called."

Dean grumbled as he threw his leather jacket down. Sam sighed.

"He could have called and said he changed his mind. That just wasted two hours of our time. Stupid archangel."

"Aren't you sweet?"

Gabriel said coldly. Sam winced.

"Sorry should have added a disclaimer to my previous statement"

Gabriel smirked.

"Its fine. I was being a smart ass anyway. I'm going to try to talk to Sophia."

Dean chuckled taking a sip of the whiskey he had just poured or himself.

"Well good luck to you."

Gabriel rolled his eyes as he walked down the hall lightly knocking on the bedroom door.

"Sugar can we talk?"

When she didn't respond Gabriel had enough and stepped in. He frowned not seeing Sophia sitting on the bed or on the little love seat in the corner.

"Sugar where are you?"

Gabriel turned and walked into the bathroom wondering if she was drowning herself in the tub again. He froze the moment he walked into the bathroom to see the tub empty.

"Sophia?!"

He called her name more loudly before focusing on her emotions feeling nothing. Walking back into the bedroom Cas walked in holding a sheet of paper with a frown on his face.

"Gabriel...she's gone."

Gabriel quickly walked to Cas taking the letter from his brother.

"Cas,  
I'm sorry but I had to go. After this mornings regretful events it became even more evident. I don't want you to worry. Tell Sam and Dean that I am fine as well. I don't want any of you worrying. This is for the best. Tell Gabriel I have too many of my mother's tendencies."

Gabriel felt his heart heart plummeting as he turned back to their bed noticing the little note. He walked over slowly picking it up.

"I love the way you lie."

1 week later...

Sophia had successfully avoided Gabriel and the others. That didn't mean they weren't trying to reach her. They had been blowing up her email as she had turned her phone off. She had been using her power to keep herself hidden from Gabriel as well. He wouldn't be able to find her if she kept her walls up. She could sense his desperation to find her. He was almost pleading with her to tell him where she was.

"Please sugar...just one word. Let me know you are okay. Let me find you so we can talk this out. I'll tell you anything that you would want to know. I love you so much. Just one word sugar...that is all it takes."

Sophia shook his sugary sweet words from her mind. She knew if she said "Gabriel come for me" he would have her in his arms.

"You're the most beautiful creation sugar. I just can't get enough of you. Your the worlds best candy."

Gabriel said smoothly. His voice as sweet as honey as his champagne eyes looked her heaving body over. Sophia lay on a bed in red satin sheets. Candles lit the bed side tables as Gabriel lovingly stroked his fingers over her body.

'"Gabriel please."

She could only beg as he pumped his fingers into her.

"You're so precious when you beg."

"I can beg more if that is what you want."

Sophia whimpered as Gabriel rose up pressing a deliciously sweet kiss to her lips. Gabriel chuckled.

"I could listen to you pleading for my cock all day sugar."

Before he day dream could go any further Sophia's day dream was interrupted as the chair in front of her was pulled out. She looked up quickly to see Chuck sit down across from her.

"Fancy seeing you here."

He said in his usual kind awkward voice. Sophia smiled looking around.

"It's a coffee shop. Who doesn't like coffee?"

Chuck nodded.

"Fair point. So where are Sam and Dean?"

Sophia shrugged.

"Back at the bunker I suppose."

"And your boyfriend?"

Sophia scoffed.

"Don't care. I'm on my own now Chuck."

Chuck tilted his head to the side looking at her. It didn't take him being God to know what happened. She didn't even have to say a word to him.

"I understand. Gabriel can be a little impetuous. He's always been that way...for millions of years."

Sophia frowned.

"Come again?"

Chuck sighed looking at her a little more intensely.

"My son can be a giant pain in the ass. Trust me I know what he has been up to but he really does love you."

Sophia looked at Chuck lost his ever loving mind as she started to speak. Chuck held up his hand.

"Its time you know the truth dear. I'm God. I know all about why you are on your own and what you have chasing you. Sophia it really isn't wise for you to be on your own while Michael is hunting you."

Sophia looked totally flabbergasted.

"So if your God why don't you just get your psycho son on a leash?"

Chuck laughed.

"Because believe it or not Sophia...Michael needs to learn his lesson the hard way. I am a big believer in free will. Sometimes interfering with free will is not the best thing. Michael needs to learn the consequences of his actions as does everyone else. I can't sweep up everyone messes Sophia. Gabriel and the Winchesters can keep you safe and that is my concern. I'm very fond of you."

Sophia laughed hard.

"Really? No disrespect Chuck...god...uh..."

"Chuck is fine."

She nodded before going back into her spill.

"Chuck then...You let me be some abomination that angels and hunters hate. My mother is a psycho angel who slept with my boyfriend and has tried to kill me too. You let my sister die. She was the only person in this world who loved me completely. My own boyfriend can't even be honest with me. He tries to say he loves me but he just...doesn't show it. This whole soulmate business is a bunch of shit...I mean crap."

Chuck leaned back sipping his coffee before sitting the cup down.

"Are you done?"

Sophia nodded frowning as Chuck learned forward taking her hand in his.

"I am hearing a lot of things that isn't true. First off you are no abomination. I don't understand why angels like Michael or Raphael created the whole nephilim abomination theory. Sophia I create every angel with a purpose. I made nephilim to be a link between angels and humans. You have a lot of advantages angel don't have. You understand humans. You see their beauty and complexity but you have all the power of an angel. From what I can tell you can mime Gabriel's powers quiet well. Your sister Kathleen is safely in heaven. Like Gabriel told you my dear you can visit. She's very happy. Also a lot of people love you. If you saw the upheaval going on at the bunker you would know that you are loved. I agree with you one your mother however. I never created Ingrid with the purpose of her going rouge. Sophia I gave my angels the choice of free will they just had to reach out and take it. Your mother didn't use that choice wisely. Now as far as soulmates...Gabriel is bonded to you and you to him. I didn't create angelic soulmates as a way to be miserable. Like I said before my youngest archangel is very impetuous and sometimes doesn't make the best decisions but I don't doubt his love for you. When you two bonded I was relived. I've been worried about him for many many years. As his father I am very thankful for you. Please I'm not telling you to run back to Gabriel but think about it."

Sophia didn't know what to say after all of that. It was like Chuck had said everything that she had dreamed of hearing and then some.

"I will."

She manged to get out. Chuck smiled.

"Come on. Let's get out of here. You can stay with me until you make your mind up what's best. Think about what I have said and if you want to discuss things more I will."

Sophia nodded again as Chuck stood leading her to his car.

Things were awkward for the first few moments. Sophia had no idea what to say. She had literally known Chuck for over a year and had no bit of inclination that she was dealing with God. Embarrassment washed over her as she remembered all of the times that he had walked in on her and Gabriel all but fucking in the living room or in random places.

She put her hand over her face remembering his comment the last time that he had walked in on them with Dean at his side.

"I've never seen so much dry humping in all my life."

"And that was true. It's a wonder Gabriel hasn't knocked you up yet."

Chuck said as he pulled onto the highway. Sophia quickly looked over at him.

"Sorry you had to see all of that. I'm sure that wasn't pleasant."

Chuck smirked.

"A little uncomfortable from a father's perspective."

"I'm able to get pregnant?"

Sophia finally asked. Chuck nodded as he turned on the radio.

"Yes you can."

Sophia chuckled.

"Wow I can't wait to see Gabriel's face when someone clues him in on that little fact."

Chuck raised an eyebrow.

"He knows you can conceive. He has probably just been protecting you from it."

Sophia understood now.

"Angel mojo."

Chuck nodded eagerly as he stopped his radio hunt when Rick Jame's "Mary Jane" came on. He smiled putting both hands on the wheel.

"I'm Rick James bitch. Now that guy was funny."

Chuck looked over at the shocked expression on Sophia's face.

"What?"

Sophia shook her head with a smile finally appearing.

"I don't know. I just never thought I would be in a car with God, listening to a song about pot or a loose woman, and god say I'm Rick James bitch."

Chuck laughed hard at that.

"Good times."

The following few weeks passed peacefully. Sophia actually enjoyed being with Chuck. He was a lot more understanding than Sophia ever imagined God being. Chuck listened to her whine about missing Gabriel to all but yelling about how infuriating Gabriel could be at times.

"He thought it was funny to glue Dean to the toilet seat! How old is he 4?"

Chuck shook his head.

"Gabriel learned too many tricks from Lucifer I am afraid."

After that it went to Sophia talking about all of the things she and Gabriel had done together.

"He took me to Paris, Dubai, and Greece all in one day. He told me he wanted me to see the world and told me I was the most beautiful of all creations."

Chuck smiled.

"He tell you that a lot?"

Sophia nodded looking down sadly.

"He does...did."

Chuck reached out cupping her face.

"He still does. He still loves you more than you will ever know. Sophia you have every right to be upset with him about him not telling you about Ingrid but I think you should hear him out."

Sophia nodded.

"I'm starting to think so too."

The next morning Sophia got up walking downstairs craving blueberry muffins. She had woken up at 2 am wanting blueberry muffins so bad. Plugging in her ipod she didn't really care what came on.

" _Like a child you whisper softly to me  
You're in control just like a child  
Now I'm dancing  
It's like a dream, no end and no beginning  
You're here with me, it's like a dream  
Let the choir sing"_

She didn't pay attention to anything around her until the lights flickered. Sophia stopped mixing the muffin mix and looked up. Her eyes darted around the room before she turned to see Gabriel standing feet away.

Sophia knew her mouth had to be hanging open as she looked at her boyfriend. She could barely process a thought as she looked him over. He was still handsome Gabriel. He stood dressed in those jeans that were tight in all the right places, the red button down shirt he wore on their first date, and a black leather jacket.

"Hey sugar, miss me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sugar, miss me?"

Sophia couldn't move for a moment as she watched Gabriel's golden eyes flickered around the room before he walked to her. Gabriel reached out lifting Sophia on the counter settling himself between her legs.

"It wasn't smart running like that sugar."

Sophia frowned crossing her arms over her chest trying to play hard to get. Gabriel sighed.

"Come on Sophia. You can't keep this hard to get act up forever."

Sophia continued to not meet his eyes for a bit. Gabriel was right though and she knew it. There would be no way Sophia could keep this up forever. She knew she needed to do what Chuck said and hear Gabriel out.

"Fine. You're right. How did you find me? I warded."

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Come on sugar. Do you really think our bond is so worthless that I can't find you. Kinda helped that Chuck called too. I was really worried about you.."

Sophia's eyes fluttered to his.

"Why her Gabriel? Why Ingrid? She's awful."

Gabriel frowned before bringing Sophia's hands to his lips.

"She is horrible. Sophia I slept with her when she was still an angel by angel standards. To me it was just sex not anything special. Nothing what you and I have together. Sugar I don't know how to get you to understand that you are my everything. I didn't tell you about my being with your mother because I knew it would hurt you. I've done too much of that lately as it is anyway. Also she didn't matter to me. I don't think you would want to know about every one that I have slept with. Princess you didn't even get this angry about Kali."

Sophia frowned even more thinking about watching the Hindu goddess rub all over Gabriel. She had to keep her mouth shut that night…the worst night of her life. She couldn't let Gabriel's real identity come out. It wasn't until Kali had put two and two together knowing exactly what happened that all shit began to break loose.

When Sophia had stood to attack Kali, Gabriel had looked at her with worried eyes.

"Sophia no. Sit down."

He said calmly but his eyes were full of fear. This had bee one of the first times Sophia had actually seen him look afraid. Kali's dark eyes flickered between the two of them obviously knowing everything now.

"She's your soulmate isn't she? So angelic soulmates truly exist?"

Sophia didn't sit down. This was one of the few times she hadn't done what Gabriel had asked her to.

"That's right you hedonistic bitch. Touch him. I dare you."

Sophia was so busy glaring at the obviously surprised Hindu goddess she wasn't paying any attention to her sister or Dean who were tugging her to sit down. She had gone into her full angel mode and nothing they could do was getting through to her.

"You're nephilim?"

Kali again questioned. Sophia smirked.

"Are you just now figuring that out? Wow you all really are a little on the slow side."

"Sophia."

Gabriel's voice was getting more worried by the moment as he watched his petite lover approach Kali. He didn't know what else he could do to protect her. Kali had his blood and there would be no way that she would let him protect Sophia. Archangel or not his powers were as good as useless for the moment.

Sophia emerald eyes focused on Kali.

"You misunderstand what I am capable of. I can destroy you easily. I can destroy this whole room if I wanted to but I'm not. I'm not that way. Now let Gabriel and the Winchester's go."

Kali shook her head.

"I won't"

Sophia sighed.

"Too bad."

Sophia waived her hand sending Kali crashing through a glass wall on the other side of the room. No one said anything or moved a muscle. Sophia didn't looked at the horrified expressions on Sam, Dean, and Kathleen's faces. Gabriel meanwhile, was focused on getting her attention back to where it should be.

"Come on sugar stop. This isn't you."

His kept his voice tender as Kali stood up looking at Sophia with wide eyes clearly understanding her ass was going to be handed to her if she tried anything else sneaky.

"You made your point."

Kali said calmly.

The next half an hour was a blur in Sophia's memory. She couldn't remember everything clearly. All she remembered was Lucifer showed up making things even worse. When her memory picked up Lucifer had her against a wall ready to kill her but Gabriel blasted him away. While Lucifer was rolling around on the ground moaning, Gabriel had walked over to Sophia picking her up holding her against him.

"Sugar you need to get out of here quick and don't look back. I'll find you."

Sophia was shaking her head with eyes full of fear.

"I'm not leaving you."

Gabriel cursed clearly having enough of her attitude that night. His golden eyes were a mixture of fear and anger.

"Sophia do what I tell you."

Neither had noticed that Lucifer had finally manged to get himself up and was watching them with amused expressions.

"Do what he tells you sugar. Wouldn't want you to see your man get his ass handed to him."

Gabriel shoved Sophia behind him as he turned to face Lucifer.

"Don't talk to her."

Sophia peaked out from behind Gabriel meeting Lucifer's cold eyes. The two focused on each other for a moment. Lucifer seemed as though he was trying to figure her out. There was something in his eyes that seemed off. Was it fascination? Was he that fascinated to see his little brother bound to a creation that was deemed to be an abomination?

Dean had ran over taking Sophia from Gabriel getting her safely away from Lucifer as he and Gabriel began their exchange. Sophia struggled against Dean's arms wanting to break away. She would be foolish to think that she could beat Lucifer in anyway but she needed to get to her lover. Gabriel would stand a better chance if she was with him.

"Brother don't make me do this."

Lucifer said in almost a pleading voice.

"No one makes us do anything."

Gabriel replied. He looked to Sophia briefly. His golden eyes looked almost sympathetic. If he could have he would have told her to not be afraid.

"I know you think you are doing the right thing Gabriel. I know where you heart truly lies…"

It was then that Sophia realized that Gabriel had been doing one of his tricks as he appeared on the other side of Lucifer. He raised an arm that held his angel blade ready to stab Lucifer in the back. Before she could realize what happened, Lucifer had spun grabbing Gabriel's arms sinking his own blade into his chest.

"NO!"

Sophia couldn't hold it any longer. She flung Dean off of her without hesitation sending him crashing against the wall.

"Here…"

Lucifer said as wrapped his hand around Gabriel's head as Gabriel gasped in pain.

"Amateur hocus pocus. Don't forget you learned all of your tricks from me little brother."

Lucifer turned the blade killing Gabriel in a bright flash before dropping his brother's vessel without hesitation. Sophia took off across the room gathering what was left of Gabriel in her arms cradling him protectively as she sobs began to take over. She didn't notice Lucifer who was in tears himself. When she did look up he met her eyes briefly with almost a look of pity in them.

She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there after Lucifer left when Kathleen and Dean walked over to comfort her. They had to pretty much drag Sophia from the hotel. Standing outside in the rain in tears Sophia hadn't noticed Kali walk to her looking almost tearful herself.

"I'm sorry child."

Sophia was brought out of the horrible nightmare recreation when Gabriel's lips crashed against hers.

"Don't cry sugar. Still love me?"

Sophia glared angrily at him.

"I want to say no."

Gabriel sighed.

"You wouldn't be crying if that night still didn't haunt you. Sophia you love me just as much as I love you. You know I would be devastated if something happened to you. Can't you see I've spent the past few weeks feeling like this right here? Worrying that my stupid brother might have gotten you? Any time we've have a fight before you've always called for me in a few days. This time it was different."

Sophia reached up pulling Gabriel into another long kiss.

"I don't want to fight anymore."

She replied weakly knowing she had to let her attitude go. Gabriel smiled wrapping his arms around her body cradling her.

"I don't either. Sophia I am not leaving you for an extended period anymore. It hurts both of us too much."

Gabriel pulled her into a long kiss as he took her off of the counter and into his arms. Sophia moaned into the kiss as she stood on her tiptoes wrapping her arms around his shoulders deepening the kiss. The kiss quickly became one of the longest they had shared. It seemed even longer than their first kiss after bonding. Sophia was to focused on the tenderness of Gabriel's lips moving against hers. She sighed against his mouth as she felt his wings wrap around her keeping her against his body.

"Never leaving you again sugar."

Sophia smiled against his lips before running her fingers over his wings earning a low growl from Gabriel.

"You better not…"

She whispered as she continued her assault on his wings knowing this would always bring Gabriel to the edge.

"Naughty girl."

He whispered as the pleasure became more intense. This could be almost better than sex at points! Sophia let her free hand fall between their bodies as she worked her hand over the now prominent bulge in his pants. Gabriel moaned as she continued to kiss him before reaching up and pulling on his wings hard. That was all Gabriel needed to make himself come hard. Sophia smiled feeling accomplished when Gabriel shivered in her arms.

He remained motionless for a moment before looking down at Sophia with a smile.

"You naughty girl you made me cream my jeans."

Sophia smirked as he snapped his fingers cleaning himself up.

"You have such a way with words Gabriel."

He looked at her giving her his signature eyebrow wiggle.

"So where is your room sugar? I would like to reclaim what's mine without Chuck walking in. Don't want to really scare the little dude more than I already have. He seems a bit different."

Sophia winced hoping Chuck didn't hear that.

"Its upstairs. I'm sure Chuck will want to talk to us since we are seeming to be ok."

Gabriel pulled her back into another deep kiss.

"Forget Chuck worry about your over the top sex deprived archangel of a lover who wants nothing more than to fuck your brains out."

Sophia sighed knowing she would be able to keep Gabriel waiting much longer.

"Fine…you get to have your way lover boy."

Gabriel grinned before quickly morphing himself and Sophia to her bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Sophia lay snuggled in Gabriel's arms. After catching up on a few weeks worth of lovemaking, Gabriel was satisfied to lay with Sophia in his arms. Her finger drew patterns over his chest.

"I like this. I don't want to go back to the bunker and things get stressed again."

Kate said as Gabriel took her fingers back to his lips. He kissed them tenderly before looking down at her with sad eyes. Gabriel was no fool. He knew she was worried about them going right back to the way it was before. He didn't want to constant fighting and lack of romance. Gabriel didn't want that kind of love life. He wanted the life he and Sophia always had before...romantic, passion driven, one where they didn't argue.

"What would you like to do sugar?"

Sophia sighed.

"I want us to be like we were when we first got married. Gabriel I miss this right here."

Gabriel shifted himself back over Sophia pushing in again. Sophia whimpered into his mouth as Gabriel feverishly kissed her.

"We aren't going back to that sugar. We are staying like this. Shit isn't breaking us up again."

The next morning when Sophia's eyes fluttered open she was no longer in Chuck's spare bedroom but in hotel room decorated in crisp cotton sheets and cool creamy colors. She sat up looking around.

"Gabriel?"

When he stepped inside from the outside balcony he smiled at her freaked out expression.

"Right here sugar."

He whispered before getting back in bed with her pulling her into his arms. Sophia looked around again.

"Uh where are we?"

Gabriel smiled running his fingers between her breasts.

"Dubai."

Sophia smiled looking around. The last time they had been to this particular city was right after they got married.

"What did you tell Chuck about us leaving?"

Gabriel shrugged.

"Left a post it note on his refrigerator. He was snoring on the couch when I did it."

The following few weeks went smoothly. Gabriel and Sophia spent the vast majority of their time rekindling their romance. There were days where Gabriel wouldn't let her out of was during these days Sophia remembered why their sex life was so hot. Gabriel could be a total dominant at points but could also flip the switch and be sensual and somewhat submissive.

Gabriel sat watching Sophia sleep one night when a noise in the living room portion of their hotel room got his attention. Gently sliding Sophia out of his arms and into a pillow, Gabriel got out of bed and walked into the living room to see Balthazar sitting on the couch with a shot of whiskey in his hand.

"Balthazar what a surprise. I thought you were dead."

Gabriel remarked. Balthazar grinned.

"Nope! I faked my death. So I was wondered about yesterday and saw you with a certain little chickadee."

Gabriel glanced over his shoulder to the closed bedroom door.

"My bond mate. What about her?"

Balthazar smirked. Gabriel going all protective over a girl was amusing.

"Relax lover boy. I am not here to steal your lover. However, I don't think you know everything about her."

Gabriel blinked a few times watching a Balthazar stood pacing.

"Meaning?"

Balthazar chuckled.

"Do you know who her father is?"

Gabriel shook his head.

"Some human guy. Her mother is crazy Ingrid."

Balthazar rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, she's crazy all right. Her father isn't some human bloke. It's me."

Gabriel looked honestly shocked.

"You're kidding?"

Balthazar shook his head.

"Stupid me slept with Ingrid after she fell and was pretty much human. Nine months later Sophia was born. I took Sophia away from her after figuring out how Ingrid was. Gabriel you know how I am. I was and am no shape to be a father. I found Kathleen and gave Sophia to her. Kathleen and I devised a plan to keep Sophia from knowing the truth. Now here l was wondering yesterday and see you two joined at the hip."

Gabriel clearly looked surprised by all of this information. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Well damn. You do plan on telling her right?"

Gabriel asked sitting down on the couch. Balthazar shrugged.

"She seems just fine without me. Bonded to an archangel...I don't think she needs daddy to keep her safe."

Gabriel sighed.

"Michael is after her. He knows she's nephilim. Rumor has it he is resurrecting Raphael. I may be good but I don't think I am good enough to hold off my brothers. We normally have the Winchester wonders and Castiel on our side but they aren't any match for two archangels."

"Gabriel?"

Gabriel looked over his shoulder hearing Sophia's voice.

"Living room, sugar. Put some clothes on before coming out."

Balthazar gave him a flat frown but was internally thanking Gabriel. The last thing he wanted was to see his daughter naked. That was the absolute last thing that he wanted to see!

A moment or two later the bedroom door openers and Sophia walked out. Balthazar smiled looking at her. It had been some time since he had seen his daughter. Although he had no part in her raising, Balthazar would check in on her time to time. He wanted to see how his daughter was growing up. Deep down he wasn't pleased that Sophia had become a hunter like Kathleen but it wasn't his choice.

Gabriel had turned looking at Sophia. She looked between him and Balthazar obviously confused.

"Hey sugar, come here."

Gabriel said keeping his voice even. He was still in shock over the information Balthazar had just thrown at him. He couldn't help wondering how he missed the resemblance between Sophia and Balthazar. She had his hair and eye color and something's she did was so much like her father. The logical side of Gabriel's brain said,

"The last thing I have thought of while being with her is Balthazar."

Sophia meanwhile, walked across the room snuggling into Gabriel's side. Her eyes hadn't left the angel across the room. Right away she knew he was an angel. Her eyes had gone immediately to his wings. Sophia was immediately confused. Before this she could only see Gabriel's. That made sense to her. She was bonded to him. Seeing this guy, who she didn't know, was definitely different.

Gabriel was watching her closely and knew immediately what she was thinking.

"You can see his wings?"

Sophia quickly looked to Gabriel as Balthazar ran his hand over his face.

"I can. Why?"

She replied softly. Gabriel and Balthazar exchanged a momentary glance before Gabriel looked back to Sophia.

"He's your father Sophia."

Sophia frowned,

"Uh my father was human."

"Darling you wouldn't be able to see my wings if I wasn't related to you in some way. You can see Gabriel's since you two are bound to each other. I just told your honey bunch here everything so he knew nothing until today. Sophia I know about your mother. I know how she is. That's why i took you away. She was actually never with your adopted father. That was an illusion I put in. I wanted to to have as normal as a childhood as possible. Let's face is sweetone I'm a bit of a rowdy man whore. You didn't need to grow up with that."

Sophia smirked feeling Gabriel chuckle beside her. Balthazar gave him a look.

"Calm down trickster."

Balthazar said with a smirk as Sophia put her hand on Gabriel's thigh.

"I would like to be a part of your life. Maybe I made some bad decisions when it came to keeping you as a child."

Sophia shook her head.

"Let me get to know you and we can see how it goes. I'm kind of afraid to trust people right now."

Balthazar looked relieved as he sat down propping his feet on the couch.

"I understand dear. I would love to get to know you. Whatever I can do to help with Michael and Raphael let me know. Well I have to be going. I have a leggy blond to meet."

Balthazar stood smiling at Sophia.

"We'll chat soon. Gabriel, always a pleasure."

Balthazar was gone without another word leaving Gabriel and Sophia alone on the void. Sophia stood walking to the hotel window looking out.

"Did all of that just happen?"

She asked looking back to Gabriel with a smirk. Gabriel still looking a little baffled by all that just happened nodded.

"I believe so sugar."

Sophia crossed her arms.

"He's trust worthy?"

Gabriel nodded again.

"I've known Balthazar for thousands of years. He's always done right by me. He was a good soldier."

Sophia looked back outside. She didn't didn't like the thought of Gabriel in a war predicament. Gabriel, at least Gabriel now, was no soldier. Michael was the soldier not her husband. Although Sophia knew that he killed people as a trickster; she still couldn't see him in some angelic war thousands of years before. Cas, she could see as a soldier and Balthazar it was highly possible but not her lover. Gabriel wouldn't talk about it either if she had asked. He kept his archangel doings to himself. Gabriel was happier with her always thinking of him as the trickster she had fallen in love with.

"What are you thinking about sugar?"

Gabriel asked as he stood walking to Sophia wrapping his arms around her. She smiled feeling his lips on her shoulder.

"It's been a crazy few weeks."

Gabriel nodded.

"These past two have been the best."

Sophia smiled before turning to look at him apprehensively.

"There is something you need to know. Something big."

Gabriel nodded.

"What is if sugar?"

Sophia turned herself in his arms taking his hands placing them between her hipbones. Gabriel froze immediately knowing.

"You're pregnant?"

Sophia nodded.

"That's your son in there. Gabriel what are we going to do?! We have Michael and god only knows who else after us and I'm pregnant."

Gabriel's long fingers began to slowly stroke over her stomach. He quickly turned Sophia in her arms so she was snuggled against him.

"Look at me Sophia. I will keep you and our child safe. No matter what it takes."

Sophia didn't respond as Gabriel protectively wrapped her in his arms resting his chin on the top of her forehead. He looked coldly out the window into the dark Dubai street. Gabriel didn't know how to feel. Part of him was beyond thrilled. He never planned on this happening. From the time he was young the thought of bonding with a nephilim and making a child together wasn't on the radar. After falling from heaven he swore he would never fall in love. That was until Sophia literally landed on his lap when Sam and Dean were after him. Sophia had tripped and landed perfectly on him. Right away he knew he was in love the moment her blue eyes met his golden ones. Gabriel almost let his centuries old disguise as Loki slip and say who he actually was.

"Come sugar lets get you back in bed."

Gabriel pulled himself from his memories before getting Sophia back in bed with him. Sophia quickly curled up against his chest her blue eyes looking at the wall. Gabriel sighed before stroking his hands through her hair.

"You should sleep. It's way too early."

Sophia nodded.

"I know but I can't."

She didn't notice Gabriel's free hand slide up to her forehead pressing two fingers to her putting her out instantly. Gabriel leaned down pressing a kiss to her lips.

"I'll protect you forever sugar.."

Around 7 am there was a loud knock on the hotel door. Sophia jumped her, her eyes wide. Gabriel slowly got out of bed looking at her carefully.

"Stay in here."

He knew she would be more than capable of taking care of herself but it was the principle. As he walked to the door Gabriel silently prayed it was Balthazar again. He shook the thought from his head almost instantly. If it was Balthazar, he would have let himself in.

Opening the door, Gabriel frowned seeing an angel he didn't know.

"Hello Gabriel."

He said in a monotoned sneer. Gabriel tried to focus on appearing as intimidating as possible.

"What do you want?"

The angel rolled his eyes.

"I am not here to hurt you or your lover. I'm here with a message from Michael. He knows you're here and wants to see you. It's in your best interest if you show up."

"My best interest?"

The angel rolled his eyes again. The guy clearly had a massive stick up his ass.

"Let me rephrase that. It is in yours and your wife's best interest that you both come to this meeting. Michael demands it. He vows to not harm your or the girl."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Tell Michael to bite me."

He said coldly as he took the address paper from the angel slamming the door.

Sophia looked up as he walked into the bedroom. Right away she could see the fury in his golden eyes. Seeing Gabriel mad wasn't something that happened often but when it did GET THE FUCK OUT OF HIS WAY!

"Gabriel... I have something to..."

He sighed running a hand through his hair as he stormed back into the bedroom. Sophia stopped mid sentence as he looked at her.

"Michael wants to see us. Both of us together."

Sophia blinked as she thought about how bad this decision was.

"Gabriel is this wise?"

He shrugged.

"No. At the same time, I want to make it clear that you are off limits and I won't back down."

Although he wanted to grab Sophia and run it would be pointless. He would have to face Michael at some point.

"I understand."

Sophia replied. This was one of those times the soldier in Gabriel was coming out and she was worried.

"What did you want to tell me a second ago?"

Gabriel asked walking to his wife. Sophia's worried expression went away as she pulled up her shirt. Gabriel was surprised to see a slight curve already showing. He smiled taking her in his arms letting his hand fall to her stomach.

"I really am happy about this."

Gabriel's mood changed from fury to happy as he felt his child. Never in a million years would he have believed he would be a father. Now here he stood with Sophia locked in his arms while he stroked her stomach.

"I promise Sophia. I will always keep the two of you safe"

 _They say before you start a war,  
You better know what you're fighting for.  
Well, baby, you are all that I adore.  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting 'til the war's won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
And I wanna live, not just survive tonight._


End file.
